Strength in Weakness
by RadientWings
Summary: Rebekah would never admit to being upset in front of her brother. Klaus, in turn, would never admit to trying to cheer her up. A missing night from the 1920's. Set in 3x03. Family fluff. One-shot.


**I feel like this season has had a shortage of moments between my favorite sibling pair so I decided to write a little something to calm my feels ;) This is just a little scene I thought might have been nice to see in 3x03; it's kind of my theory why Klaus was all like 'I hated you at first' to Stefan… Anyways, warning, fluff ahead :)**

**Below is only sibling love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

Strength in Weakness

_Chicago, 1920s_

Rebekah sat primly next to her brother, the jazz music floating in the air around them. She was trying her hardest not to seem as if she was looking around for a certain young vampire; he was late, very late, and Rebekah _hated_ the idea of being stood up. But not only stood up, but stood up in front of Nik of all people. There was no greater humiliation to her.

"So, you've met another boy have you, 'Bekah?" Nik asked, disrupting her thoughts. She glowered at him in annoyance.

"Yes, Nik, as I have already told you." She replied with a slight huff as she crossed her arms.

"Now, now, sister, no need to be snippy, I was only making conversation." Her older brother replied condescendingly.

"I am so sorry you are inconvenienced by my presence." She responded icily, eyes narrowed. At this, Nik merely smirked, used to his sister's antics. Before Rebekah could continue with her remarks, however, the waitress came by with their drinkss She deposited them on the table and left shortly after, but not without throwing a saucy wink at her brother, to which said brother responded with a smirk.

Rebekah scoffed once she was gone. "And you comment on _my_ relationships."

"Well you see, sweetheart, I don't have relationships, I have… trysts." Klaus raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"You are a pig, I hope you know." She replied, disgusted. It didn't affect the other Original in the slightest, however, and he just chuckled, loving to rile up his little sister.

Rebekah continued to sit by his side, anxious. She kept glancing to the entryway of Gloria's bar, looking for Stefan. He _still_ hadn't arrived and Rebekah had that sinking feeling in her gut that he wouldn't arrive anytime soon. She loved Stefan, she did, but he was… unpredictable. He lived the life of vampire decadence, feeding as he pleased, tearing apart the human world at a whim. He was similar to Nik in that way, she supposed. Besides, his being unpredictable was not always a bad thing. Sometimes he would surprise her with a visit or something small, like the pair of earrings he once stole off a victim just for her. But, Rebekah just wished that he would stick to what he said, be more reliable, at least with her.

She sighed loudly, contemplating. Her brother glanced over to her, looking away from the comely brunette he planned on feeding from later.

"You should learn to hide your hide your heart, Rebekah." Klaus said after a moment, shaking his head.

"I hide my heart just fine, Nik." She didn't spare her brother a glance, still scanning the room for any sign of Stefan, though she knew it was futile.

"Your heart is on your sleeve, sweetheart, it always has been. You give it away too easily, too quickly." Now Rebekah looked at Klaus, irritation in her eyes. "That's why you always get your heart broken." He leaned towards her. "Love, dear little sister, is a weakness."

"So I should become like you? With my heart so hidden, so walled off that it seems I do not have one at all? I should care for nothing?" The very idea upset the younger Original.

"We are eternal, Rebekah, and relationships do not last… Only family does." Is all Klaus said, shrugging slightly, unperturbed by his sister's words.

"I believe they can, if you find the right person." Rebekah insisted

"Naiveté does not suit you, sister." Klaus growled back, angering.

"I can make my _own_ decisions, Nik, I do not need you butting in." She hissed back, glaring at him.

"I _am_ your brother, Rebekah." He said as if that was a legitimate reason for his acting the way he was. Rebekah would have normally continued to argue further, but she sighed instead, too tired to do so.

"I know…" She said with an annoyed groan. They spent a while longer in the bar, with Rebekah still looking to the door every two seconds. "He promised he'd come." She murmured at one point.

"Who? This Stefan chap?" Klaus asked, never missing anything. Rebekah looked sadly up at her brother.

"Yes." She inclined her head, another sigh falling from her lips. "We were going to dance…" She said quietly, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand gracefully. She felt her brother's eyes on her for a moment before Klaus suddenly stood, walking around the booth so he stood in front of her. Rebekah looked at him in surprise. He held his hand out in front of him with an annoyed expression on his face, as if she was making him do this. They both knew she wasn't, but they also knew that neither would comment on it. Rebekah simply smiled happily at him, and took his hand.

Soon enough they were amid the dancing couples all around them. Klaus still had a sour expression on his face, but he was a competent dancer and Rebekah was sure they made quite a sight. With their supernatural grace and elegance, she was sure they outshined all of those around them.

Rebekah liked that feeling of being envied, being wanted, and her brother was well aware of that, which, she was sure, was the only reason he had offered to dance in the first place. Klaus made a point to continue frowning, though, as if trying to make her feel guilty for his displeasure.

So she decided that, for his 'sacrifice', she would be nice to him for the rest of the week.

Well… nic_er_.

She couldn't help but to laugh, however, at the face he made when one man bumped into him and had drunkenly mistaken her brother for his wife. Nik had been livid, and she was almost sure that he would kill the man on the spot.

That is, until she burst out laughing. Nik seemed so surprised that he also let out a small half-smile and the man escaped unharmed.

"Well, brother… or, shall I say, _sister_? It seems you'll have another one of your trysts tonight." She said, her tone ringing with mockery as she smirked up at him. He barely seemed to pay her any mind as they swayed, however, his eyes having drifted to the brunette from earlier that night.

"Perhaps I will." He smirked in return, intent clear in his eyes, before he looked back at his sister who was frowning a little. First her lover was a no show and now her brother was abandoning her… Was she really such bad company?

They continued dancing for a little while longer until eventually Nik grew too annoyed and pulled her away from the dance floor and back to their booth.

Rebekah watched surprised as he sat down next to her instead of leaving like she had expected him to. She noticed the brunette he had his eyes on before leave Gloria's with another man.

"She is not really to my liking." Klaus told her when she asked him why he didn't go after the girl like he had wanted to. Rebekah stared at her brother for a moment, knowing that the girl had very _much_ been to his liking.

Then she smiled, understanding and grateful. She knew why he was doing this. He was doing this for _her_.

"What is the matter, brother? Are your wooing skills really lacking _that_ much? She did not seem the most intelligent of girls, but, then, I suppose she might still be smart enough to refuse _your_ advances." She replied after a moment, going back to mocking him.

Klaus, of course immediately replied with his own scathing response. They continued bickering through the night. Neither spoke of his obvious attempts to cheer her up, nor did they speak any further of her former sadness. They didn't talk about the fact that this was the most she had laughed all day, or that this was most she had seen his dimples in a week. They just didn't.

Klaus had been right about what he said earlier, of course. He _was_ her brother.

And this was what brothers were for, right?

**Well, that was sufficient fluff for today. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


End file.
